Memories From A Mother
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: These are journals from the biological mother Elisabeth Potter-Black of Harry James Potter time at Hogwarts and her relationship with his biological father Regulus Black. Companion to A Life Changing Moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is in Elisabeth (Elisa) Rose Potter-Black POV**

"**Italics are memories"**

**Memories From A Mother**

**Chapter One: September 1, 1972**

Dear Journal,

Mom gave this to me to write in before leaving home this morning. Tonight I am not in my childhood bedroom but in my dorm at Hogwarts. These are memories that I will always cherish and written down to never forgot anything that happen on this September day.

_That day has finally arrive and its the first of September. With my stunning silk black hair which was professional styled the day before was down to my shoulders in loose curls. My outfit consisted of a classic white sundress with a sky blue ribbon to match my eyes. _

_My parents, my brother James, and myself walk down Platform 9 3/4 onto the waiting Hogwarts Express to begin my journey as a student learning magic. James left to find his friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. _

_I was quickly pulled into a compartment with my three best friends that I met through the years attending boring parties hosted by other Most Ancient and Noble families._

_Sitting on one side of the compartment was Annabelle (Anna) Longbottom who has wavy brown hair styled just past her shoulders with her chocolate brown eyes and Cassandra (Cassidy) Greengrass who has straight blonde down to the middle of her back with her ice blue eyes. I quickly sat down beside Katherine (Katie) Bones who has curly red hair with hazel eyes_

_The train ride quickly passed until Narcissa Black who is like the sister I never had came in to make sure that we dressed in our uniforms properly for a pure-blood daughter of a Most Ancient & Noble family. _

_Walking into the Great Hall was such an amazing experience with Anna, Cassidy, and Katie. The sorting hat sang his song then the sorting began. My best friends were sorted Katie in Hufflepuff, Cassidy in Slytherin, and Anna in Gryffindor. Finally, it was my turn to be sorted. _

"_Ms. Potter, you have a mind different from your brother's but similar to your mother" says the Sorting Hat "That your mind would be desire greatly by Rowena herself" pausing for a second before shouting "You shall be in Ravenclaw" _

This leads me to writing in the first entry after meeting my three roommates. Margaret (Maggie) Edgecombe a pure-blood, Victoria (Vicky) Adams a muggle-born, and Christine (Christy) Richards a muggle-born.

Good Night For Now

Elisa

~Memories From A Mother~

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories From A Mother **

**Chapter Two: October 1972**

Dear Journal,

It's been a month since I started my first year at Hogwarts, I have become friends with Maggie but most of my time is spend with my three best friends. Today was a interesting today because I was one of the few selected first years to join the Slug Club. I know that the only first years that where given invites where those sons or daughters of the Most Noble & Ancient families. It was interesting to know that my own brother nor did his best friend Sirius Black accept their first year inviations to join. Probably because my every best friends also were invited to join as well. I decided for the first Slug Club meeting that my presuo-sister Narcissa would dress me like a doll similar to those boring society parties that we sat through together. Therefore, it was decided that I would spend the night in the Slytherin dorm rooms with Cassidy with the permission from both of head of houses. That evening I spend the majority of the time with Regulus or Reggie Black who was a childhood friend of ours and often was my escort for any sort of ball or dinner. This was important night for me because I think no I knew that I like Reggie as more as a friend. I have my first crush.

Love

Elisa

~Memories From A Mother~

AN: Please review. I decided to do at least three or four entires for each year.

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories

Currently their is **14** reviews in total so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories From A Mother **

**Chapter Three: December 1972**

Dear Journal,

Weeks have past since the first meeting of the Slug Club. However, now it was time to return home for Christmas break. I was immediately whisk away by my mother to Italy to arrange for gowns for the Yule Ball season. There was one particular ball that stood out to me the most: Greengrass family annual Christmas Ball. I was dressed in a couture pink ball gown which went down to my knees with stunning pink high heels to accompany my dress. My parents gave me a stunning diamond necklace which was a Potter family heirloom. My mother paired me with Sirius for the Yule Ball season. However, when Sirius went off with James to prank Bellatrix by turning her hair Gryffindor red. Later ended up with Sirius and James being chased after by Bellatrix for revenge. I was left alone with Regulus as my escort for the rest of the evening. We shared our first kiss underneath the mistletoe. I secretly knew that this night was the beginning of my relationship with Regulus.

Love,

Elisa

~Memories From A Mother~

Necklace:  products/item/90-1-1505

AN: Please Review.

* Part of the Valentine Day Updates*


End file.
